


In a Quiet Place

by ShroomyStar



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blowjobs, Choirboy Edd/Double D, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Fluff, Not-so-innocent Edd, Sex in a church/chapel, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swallowing, Vampire Kevin, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShroomyStar/pseuds/ShroomyStar
Summary: After Edd tells Kevin about one of his fantasies, Kevin is determined to see it through, consequences be damned.





	In a Quiet Place

**Author's Note:**

> Please take heed of all the tag warnings. I don't want to offend anyone and don't want any bunnies lost among the tall grass here with us snakes! Enjoy!

This was the third time Kevin appeared at this quaint little building to watch the object of his recent obsession. He paused just as he reached the archway, grimacing inwardly as he looked up at the crucifix carved into the wooden fixture. Swallowing down the tingle of discomfort, he proceeded to cross the threshold into the small room and took his usual seat: the third pew on the left hand side of the chapel.

There was a group of them on stage tonight, performing in their full garb for dress rehearsal as a few stragglers like himself sat among the scarce crowd in the pews. Not that he cared about any of them now that he’d spotted Edd, his glimmering green eyes transfixed.

Kevin found him to be beautiful with his lightly sun kissed skin and dark raven hair peaking beneath an equally dark knit hat with white stripes adorning the sides. He had bright ocean blue eyes filled with an wisdom and intellect to envy, while maintaining an innocence Kevin himself hadn’t experienced in years.

The redhead focused almost hypnotized on his slender hips, watching as the long white robes accentuating his modest curves moved gently from side to side, the only real way of knowing Edd was moving at all. The subtlety always intrigued Kevin, as if Edd was too shy to actually dance but too entranced with the melody to stop attempting.

As Edd opened his mouth and began to sing, Kevin’s ears perked up, delighted. It was his voice, that lovely soprano, that had drawn his attention to him in the first place, enthralling the redhead. He harmonized so beautifully with a sound so distinct, Kevin would be able to pick up on it anywhere, even among the many voices surrounding them.

From the moment the two met formally months ago, Kevin found Edd to be intriguing. His compassionate yet quirky behavior made it hard for Kevin to simply discard him and what began as a fast meal slowly morphed into an unlikely alliance, then relationship. Edd showed him what it was like to be in a stable, nurturing environment with true companionship, while Kevin nudged him to get out of his comfort zone more effectively and embrace the oddities of the world around him. Edd let Kevin feed off of him when the latter felt compelled to feast on human blood and Kevin protected him from any and all perceived threats. Lately, the pair had been engaging in far more...intimate activities and were currently exploring their carnal desires.

It was the latest development that made Kevin risk showing up here in the first place: Edd’s voice had become quite the turn on for him, from the moment he had the pleasure of hearing his euphonious moans. The acoustics in the chapel were to his liking and after Edd had been foolish enough to tell him of his fantasies, Kevin knew there was fun to be had, with tonight being that night.

Burning green emeralds kept watching him intently as they finally clashed with soothing blue sapphires. Their gazes locked and Kevin was careful not to accidentally put Edd under his thrall as a light creep of blood rushed to Edd’s cheeks, giving them noticeable color. A few other pairs of eyes followed to see what the commotion was about and while some lingered, marveling at the redhead’s unnatural beauty, they lost interest as it was obvious he had no interest in anyone but Edd.

Kevin hadn’t needed to wait long as the rehearsal ended within the following hour. The other guest, as well as most of the choir boys took their leave. He watched Edd stand around awkwardly, cutting him excited yet nervous glances before speaking with two of his friends Kevin instantly recognized: a tall lanky boy of less than average intelligence and a shorter boy with a shrill voice that made him wince when the voices of others weren’t there to drown it out.

Now came the routine: Edd would spend the next several minutes conversing with the duo before the shrimp grew bored and insisted on taking his leave with the taller of them trailing not too far behind. The priest would approach the ever dutiful Edd then and rope him into staying and cleaning up while he retired to his office along with his deacon. A smile broke upon Kevin’s face as he thought of the mess he was planning to make of Edd, the irony of it all humoring him immensely.

As expected, the minutes came and went and the shrimp bailed with his lumpy companion. He waved and called back the idea of getting together later, once Edd was finished with his cleaning. Edd waved back politely but declined the offer, saying he would be too busy to comply. Kevin snorted in amusement as he finally stood, thankful to no longer have to hear-Eddy was his name-voice, pausing to stretch out his limbs. ‘Busy’ was a hell of an understatement.

As he made the switch from the third pew to the first, the priest approached Edd. The pair exchanged pleasantries before the elder gentleman retired to his private chamber to finish a few tasks he had to perform before leaving. The deacon bid the choir director goodbye before pausing to share pleasantries with Edd as well, then left the room to follow the priest. Edd watched him, sighing in relief at the soft click of the door before he turned his attention to Kevin. Before he could really acknowledge him properly, his choir director commanded his attention with her offerings of farewell and small talk. Slightly annoyed but hiding it well, Edd humored her for the next few minutes before finally, he went to fetch the cleaning supplies he would require, flashing Kevin an apologetic smile before leaving.

Kevin ignored the curious glance the middle aged women sent his way as she passed by to exit. He took the time to study the intricate furnishings around him with mild distaste as Edd returned with his bucket full of cleaning supplies, setting it by his feet immediately before turning his full attention to Kevin.

Kevin watched as a moment of uncertainty and unease flashed in Edd’s eyes, both casting a look at the door the priest and deacon had gone through. Satisfied they wouldn’t return anytime soon, they turned back to face each other with Edd’s expression melting away just as quickly as it came to reveal reserved jubilation. He took a few timid steps toward his guest. “Kevin,” he called out to him in a soft, polite tone, that wonderful voice only outmatched by the large, gaped tooth smile he gave. “I didn’t think you were serious about coming here tonight.”

“After what we have planned? Wouldn’t miss it, babe.” He replied casually, moving closer to Edd who was fidgeting with his hands as he cast another nervous glance back to the door on the right. As if on cue, a few of the overhead lights lowered, leaving just enough illumination for him to see to clean—or to set the mood. “Yes, about that...are you certain you wouldn’t rather wait for me at my home instead?” Kevin paused and arched his eyebrow, not surprised in the slightest. He was already trying to get out of it. Typical.

“They’re going to be here a while because of service in the morning, and if they found us, I think both would most certainly be aghast to meet...” Edd paused, jumping as a thump echoed in the room followed by wild laughter shifting through the accursed door from the right. Anxiety crept into his subconscious as he took a tentative step backwards towards Kevin, his eyes wide with concern as he held his breath, watching and waiting to see if anyone would come through it. Kevin eyed him curiously as Edd placed a protective arm up between the pair, shielding the redhead just in case. The noises died down and when no one showed up, Edd released the breath he’d been holding and instinctively hugged Kevin close, relieved. Kevin watched this entire spectacle amused, trying not to laugh at his jumpy boyfriend, rubbing a small circle in his back to comfort him.

After a few moments, Edd pulled away gently, clearing his throat. “...someone of _your_ unique and delicate condition.” He finally finished as he smoothed his robes, collecting himself. Kevin inclined his head toward him. “Come on Edd, you know I’m not worried about them. Besides, other than what we got planned, I came to hear you sing, since I can’t do it in the morning.” He watched as the blood rushed to color Edd’s cheeks and the tips of his ears again, feeling flattery and mild confusion at Kevin's words.

Simply adorable.

“Really? Again?” Edd mused.

“Dude, don’t I always?” Kevin asked slyly, reaching out to gently poke the tip of Edd’s nose, blue eyes crossing to stare at it. “Tonight’s no different.” Edd shook his head, unwilling to believe his words as he gently removed the offending finger. “I still find it difficult to believe that you would find my unremarkable singing so enjoyable.”

“Yeah, cause your apparently deaf and can’t hear yourself.” Kevin smirked with amusement gleaming in his unnaturally radiant eyes. “Isn’t it wrong to lie so blatantly? In a church?” He grabbed Edd’s hands in a swift, sudden movement, ignoring the small jump of surprise before pulling the slender teen flush against his chest, noses touching. “Edd...” Kevin purred seductive, slowly moving towards Edd’s right ear, feeling him shiver as his warm breath brushed against the lobe. “You aren’t afraid of going to Hell?” He challenged in a whisper, the mockery evident in his tone. “You know, for lyin?”

Kevin bit back the barking laugh that almost filled the chapel as Edd attempted to free himself from his grip with no avail. He at least managed to move his face away to glare at him in annoyance though. “Oh, the sweet nothings you grace my ears with.” He snapped in hushed sarcasm. “You will release me this instant if you can not refrain from your ceaseless mockery!” Kevin nodded, biting his lower lip to keep from laughing in his face before snorting and failing, burying his face in Edd’s shoulder to muffle himself. It was then that Edd felt the outline of a very hard, familiar need against his thigh. Edd froze in place, eyes widening as he shrugged Kevin off his shoulder to stare at him incredulously. “Kevin!”

“What?” The redhead asked in mock innocence, batting his eyes at the unamused choirboy. “Why wait when we could do it right here, right now? Right next to the alter?” His lips formed into a devious smile as his voice lowered. “Maybe even on it?”

Edd gave him a withering look and Kevin looked up at the alter in judgement before sighing heavily and looking back down to Edd, nodding in agreement. “Yeah, okay, it’ll probably just break. We better not.” “That’s not the point!” Edd admonished as Kevin ignored him, dipping his head forward and grazing his pair of long fangs across the nape of Edd’s neck before pulling back to quickly peck him on the lips. Edd immediately looked scandalized, glancing around swiftly to ensure no one saw as Kevin rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Must you do that while I am here?!” Edd complained in an higher octave than normal despite trying to keep his voice low. Kevin’s ears twitched in satisfaction at the sound as he continued to stare at Edd with his usual aloof grace. “What? The kissing or this whole suck-n-fuck thing you keep tryin to stall?”

“Language!” Edd proclaimed. “And _all_ of it! Can you just imagine what would happen if we were caught in the act of such a thing?”

“They’d get one hell of a show?” Kevin guessed and Edd narrowed his eyes as he pursed his lips into a fine line, making Kevin give him a not-so-convincing, minuscule smile of apology. "What?"

“I wish you wouldn’t treat this so facetiously.”

“Come on, I’m just messin around,” He gave Edd a playfully suggestive pout as he finally released him. “kind of. I mean, I really wanna do this, so...”

“Absolutely not! What part of ‘if someone were to see us’ did you not grasp in my straightforward objection due to concerns?” Edd half bark-whispered, half sighed wearily as he absentmindedly moved a strand of his undead companion’s bangs out of his face, grazing the rim of Kevin’s red hat with his fingertips in the process. The pout became real and Edd simply stared like Kevin was being a baby, which only made the redhead jut out his bottom lip further, making his chin more pronounced. Edd quickly covered his mouth to muffle the oncoming onslaught of giggles at the unusually endearing sight. “It was such a great idea and I haven’t been able to think of anything else!“

“I was rendered susceptible due to the intimacy of the moment at the time! The suggestion was made in jest!” Edd countered in feigned exasperation, adverting his eyes a moment.

“You could’ve told me you weren’t bein serious! Been hard like, all week, you dork!” Kevin glared and Edd let out a long sigh before he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do not misunderstand: I would like to continue in our endeavors,” Kevin gave him a wide, triumphant smile, fangs gleaming despite the low lighting of the room. “...just not in a way where we unabashedly sully a religious institution at the risk of being caught in the act.” Edd added quickly, hand coming to rest at his side.

Kevin looked outdone and began to protest again before Edd put a finger to his lips, gesturing to keep his voice down. Kevin licked and sucked it into his mouth, making Edd give a low squeak as he yanked it back. Kevin looked at him with mock insult, putting his nose in the air. “I wasn’t gonna bite it.” He stated in a overtly dramatic and sophisticated tone.

“Your mouth is riddled with germs and it’s unsanitary to place my finger into it without my properly washing it thoroughly first!” Edd admonished.

“Dude. I literally drink your blood with my mouth.” Kevin deadpanned tilting his head to look at Edd as if he were the extraordinary creature between the two of them. Edd look unperturbed. “I also usually wash myself thoroughly before you feed from me and force you to brush your teeth first.”

“Even the first time, when I feed off of you _here_?” Kevin challenged with a smug smirk and a possessive glint in his eye as he held Edd around the waist again. “When I made out with your face with your blood still on my lips?”

“Which you will never do again!” Edd assured him, shivering in disgust at the mere remembrance of the event as Kevin gave him a ‘yeah right’ face before continuing. “The point is, we’ve done some pretty ‘germ ridden’ crap, so me suckin on your finger is the least of your problems, dorko.” His eyes lowered and he gave a soft leer. “Specially when I plan on sucking something else.”

Edd’s face softened as he batted his eyes in wonderment, the meaning catching on quickly as he cast his eyes to the floor, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Oh my...” He murmured more to himself than the creature holding him. “I can assume you weren’t referring to my neck.”

“Nooooooope.” Kevin sang lowly as he inched his face closer to Edd’s, lifting it so they were staring at one another directly. “I suppose-I mean we...you could...if you desired to,” Edd rambled coyly with giddy breathlessness, his eyes closing slowly as Kevin moved in to kiss those sinfully full lips...until he whispered—“just not in the chapel.”

Kevin pulled back and slapped his sides as he let out an annoyed groan. “You’re killing me, babe!” Edd reached out to put his hand up to Kevin’s mouth, then thinking better of it, put his finger up to his own lips to gesture Kevin to keep quiet. The redhead caught the mirth in Edd’s eyes and he a low growl escaped his throat under his breath. The dorky little minx was toying with him. Determined more than before, Kevin took Edd by the wrist and pulled him to the far left side of the platform, further away from the door on the right, closer to where the podium sat.

Ensnaring Edd in his arms again, Kevin gave him a predatory smile that made him gulp. If his little songbird wanted to play this game, he was more than willing to play along and best him.

“You really gonna make this hard on me, huh?” He began in a low tone laced with seduction, teasing Edd’s jawline with feather like kisses. Edd squirmed under the mild assault and withheld the moan that wanted to escape him as he instinctively leaned his head back to give Kevin better access. “I-I am doing no such t-thing!” Kevin nipped at his skin and Edd bit his bottom lip to catch the loud cry that almost escaped, gripping Kevin’s shoulder tightly now. “Oh yeah? Then what’s with the teasing?”

“I-I am not teasing! Y-you are simply being stubborn and insistent in your need to fulfill your-"

"Your."

" _Our_ pervers—ah!” Kevin nipped at the sensitive flesh before sucking at the erogenous zone right below Edd’s right ear. He smirked into his skin, relishing in the mewl of pleasure that unceremoniously escaped from Edd as a shiver of anticipation coursed through the svelte teen. After another playful nip, Kevin reluctantly pulled back.

“It’s funny, you pretending to be all holy and crap now, when I know you’re thinkin about how much you want me to fuck you senseless all over th—” Edd slapped both hands over Kevin’s mouth, almost forgetting the reason he’d avoiding doing so earlier until he felt Kevin open his mouth, giving him a warning glare. Edd returned it. “Don’t you dare lick my palm!” Kevin gave a muffled response. “Will you refrain from using such vulgar descriptions?” Another muffled reply and Edd slowly released his mouth.

“Next time, I’m slathering your hands in spit.” Kevin warned and Edd shrunk back in disgust, accidentally hitting the wooden podium. The sound echoed loudly in the room and the pair froze, listening intently for anyone to approach. When no one did, Edd let out a sigh of relief and Kevin used the moment to pull Edd back closer to him.

“Kevin, we really should wait to do this until we leave here. We have to be rational. We can’t have anyone finding us like...that.” Edd pleaded softly. “Come on, Edd. We’re completely past that point now, aren’t we?” Kevin challenged huskily, taking in Edd’s bottom lip between his teeth gently before releasing it, sending a shiver of guilty pleasure down into the pit of Edd’s stomach. “We’ve already done so much together, right here. Just being around me would be considered ‘sinful’, right? So why care what they think or if they catch us now?”

In truth, Edd didn’t care what anyone thought of his being with Kevin. He was perfectly happy and had grown very fond of his ‘batty’ boyfriend. He was rather excited with the idea of doing such a thing here with him—it’d been _his_ idea after all. Kevin’s teasing, while maddening and mildly infuriating, wasn’t helping Edd restrain himself in the slightest, but this constant nagging concern certainly did. He knew Kevin could see right past his half-hearted attempts to this, but it made Edd no less determined to attempt to hold his desires back and sway Kevin from their plan.

“Because this is not the most auspicious moment to be attempting such a feat! If it were just Father Anderson maybe, but Deacon Thompson is here as well, and I can’t have them finding you with your being what you are!” Edd responded, flabbergasted that he apparently needed to spell things out in such a way after everything he’d already said tonight. “Surely, you have to be more alarmed than you appear that they could find out about your,” Edd lowered his voice further looking deeply concerned. “condition? What if they were to misunderstand our situation and attack you for it?”

Kevin paused, studying Edd with such an intensity that it made the slender teen squirm under his constant gaze with uncertainty. A warm smile slowly spread across his face as Kevin briefly recalled their first meeting again. How Edd insisted that he feed off of him, worrying for the the very priest he was so afraid of catching them now. He remembered how odd he found his dork’s pleasant and inquisitive demeanor and upon their second meeting, how Edd made a fuss and worried over him. About his having to hunt others to get food, having no real place to go, and the general mischief he engaged in in the pursuit to keep his condition a secret—or rather because he did a poor job in committing to do so seriously.

Even now, it was odd having someone that cared for his well-being at all, let alone to the degree that Edd did, after so long of living without it. Yet here he was, once again, putting his concerns for Kevin’s welfare before his own proposed, and as far as Kevin felt, frankly ingenious idea of ‘gratuitous satisfaction’ as Edd would say. Kevin felt compelled to have his boyfriend's concerns alleviated—just in a way that would benefit them both. Because he was really, _**really**_ committed to Edd’s dream of having sex in the chapel and having his voice echo off the walls.

Kevin snapped out of his thoughts, nuzzling Edd’s neck and taking in his scent, a tinge of copper and natural musk invading his senses. He released a low, throaty growl of satisfaction that went straight to both his and Edd’s groin. “Only if you told them.” Edd shook his head, trying to shake out of his light daze and Kevin smiled into his skin again, the tips of his long fangs flashing into view momentarily before they were retracted behind his lip. So tempting but not yet.

“Then I got nothin to worry about. Besides, even if they do come out here, I’ll deal with them. So don’t worry.” Edd looked exactly that, if not more so than before at the thought of Kevin having to ‘deal’ with what he saw as a threat. Catching it, Kevin added, “There are ways I can deal with them without violence. I told you, I won’t hurt anyone else anymore unless I have to.” Relieved, Edd smiled grateful as Kevin pulled away from his neck, the redhead feeling a throb of pain from the overwhelming tightness in his jeans. Inwardly, he cursed himself for attempting to tease Edd only to arouse himself further in the process.

They were quiet for the next few minutes, simply enjoying one another presences before Edd finally spoke up first, timidly. “I suppose we have never been caught when we did...things...here, in the past. No one has come to see about us now, either.”

“Nope,” Kevin agreed, trying not to show his eagerness too quickly as he felt a surge of excitement. Despite his insistence, this had been Edd’s fantasy after all and the thought of his dork enjoying himself and cutting lose in such a way turned Kevin on more than he cared to admit.

His heart pounding with a nervous exhilaration, Edd looked around the room yet again before resting his head on Kevin’s shoulder. “We would have to be quiet...ensure the rest of the lights were off. Maybe go behind something in case someone comes in so we can’t be spotted quickly?”

Kevin agreed though couldn’t help but be stuck on the first thing Edd suggested. There was no way he was being serious with that—the dork could barely contain his voice when he was kissed, no way Edd would be able to withstand not crying out once anything remotely good got started. It was one of the reasons Kevin had been so attracted to the idea in the first place, other than sheer irony of it all and Edd’s enjoyment.

As for hiding... “I bet if I took it slow, we could totally do it on the alter anyway.” Kevin mused, studying it briefly once again before looking down hungrily at Edd, hopefully. “Give it up with the communion table, it’s not happening, Kevin.” Edd commanded bluntly and Kevin simply hummed in defeated agreement.  “Fine, whatever. Sorry I like the idea of those two old dudes walkin in and catching you bent over, being fucked senseless.” Kevin cooed smoothly, his tone soothing, playful, and rich. “Screamin about how you want more and comin all over everything...it’d be pretty rad.” He snorted. “Though they may have a heart-attack.”

Edd floundered as he stared at Kevin incredulously and the vampire simply gave him a toothy grin and an unhelpful shrug of the shoulders. He gave halfhearted pushes to Kevin’s un-moving form before finally speaking again in a loud whisper. “Desist! Cease! Refrain! You shouldn’t joke about such a thing! Your language is beyond vile and abhorrent, and frankly, you are making this exceedingly awkward! Please _stop_ making this awkward!”

Kevin gave a sardonic twist of his lips indicating his amusement. “Come on Edd, you’ve been missing one of the best reasons to do this the whole time! A chance at getting caught is part of the fun!” He pulled him flush against his chest again, this time grinding their waists together, forcing both to moan at the contact. “Your idea is fuckin hot, so let’s just do it already and stop worrying so much.”

His fangs threatened to resurface as he got too close to Edd’s jugular vein and he pushed back his more savage, carnal urges. He licked at the area instead to satiate himself. “The heart attack thing would be more like a bonus.”

“Kevin!” Edd balked bashfully but was ignored as Kevin leaned forward and let his lips hover mere inches away from Edd’s slightly parted, expectant ones. He knew Edd would be too shy to make the first real move and he used it to his advantage. Letting a few agonizing moments pass by, Kevin finally pecked them very gently and the moment he felt Edd try and lean into the kiss, pulled back. Edd whimpered lowly and Kevin smirked before he did it again, once again pulling back when he tried to deepen the kiss.

Edd glared, eyes narrowing and Kevin stared back in feigned innocence. He loved teasing him, as it was his way to get Edd to show or at least tell Kevin what he wanted. “So we doing this? You gonna be a little ‘audacious’ for me tonight?” Kevin prodded in a gentle whisper, confident in what Edd would choose and feeling pretty damn proud when he noticed that impressed look momentarily on Edd’s face.  Then Edd began to play with the strands of Kevin’s hoodie, looping them around his index fingers.

“Stop teasing me.” He demanded with a cool edge, his gaze now trained on Kevin’s chest. “If we are going through with this, we need to begin. Otherwise cease this pointless act of coercion and allow me to begin my cleaning.”

He missed the feral look and dangerous flash in Kevin’s eyes as he roughly cupped the sides of Edd’s face, lifting it up and closed the gap between them. Edd gasped into Kevin’s mouth as his warm lips collided forcefully with cool ones, Edd deepening the kiss himself as he coaxed out Kevin’s tongue with his own, moaning with need at the sensation of them brushing together. He clung to the elder boy with arms wrapped around his neck tightly, drawing him in further.

Edd felt an intense feeling coarse through his veins as Kevin pulled back, laying open-mouthed kisses along his jawline before kissing a trail to the spot behind Edd’s right ear and proceeded to suck, bite, and lick a litter of hickies there.

Thought was becoming increasingly difficult under Kevin’s ministrations as Edd’s breath hitched and his head fell back, moaning his pleasure as quietly as he could. He almost cried out in protest when the vamp pulled away fully, the unnatural red luminescence slowly fading from Kevin’s eyes as Edd caught his breath. Edd felt something brush past him swiftly and return within a blink of his eyes. At that moment, the rest of the overhead lights in the room simultaneously went out, leaving only the light of the moon shining through the various stained glass windows. Edd took in the way it illuminated Kevin in a fitting, hauntingly beautiful way, making those green eyes sparkle like diamonds. He looked absolutely breathtakingly and Edd felt weak in the knees.

“Here?” Kevin panted, already knowing the answer.

“Please.” Edd agreed breathless, eyes hazy and mind cloudy from desire. Kevin murmured a hearty “Choice!” under his breath and eagerly pulled Edd down to the floor with him, into his lap. He immediately began removing the choir robe and Edd felt his face growing hot as he instinctively reached for his hat and began to pull it over his face. He felt a pair of hands halt his actions before gently pulling them away from his face.

“Nope, I wanna see you, babe.” Kevin commanded, releasing them and tugging the hat back up so far he almost snatched it off completely. “No hiding tonight.” He captured his lips in another hungry kiss as he managed to fully remove the robe and started for Edd’s shirt, only pausing to pull it over his head before capturing his lips again. Holding him around the waist, he leaned Edd onto his back, not giving him much time to react as Kevin crawled over him as that excited red tint began to return to his eyes, making them glow in the darkness.

“W-wait!” Edd wheezed, pushing up against Kevin’s shoulder and the redhead growled in response, fangs bared momentarily as he stared with impatience and need. “Babe, you’re really starting to push it with the stalling.”

“N-no...not ‘here’ exactly— the carpeting. It’s better the closer to the middle of the stage we get and there are a couple of pillows on the chair next to the communion table...plus the stuff I brought for tonight.” Kevin arched a brow that Edd in fact had been planning to go along with this from the start, and Edd looked off to the side slightly embarrassed and a little haughty. “I wanted to be prepared just in case I changed my mind.”

“Minx~!” Kevin purred as he lavished his neck with attention again, this time on the left side, careful not to break the skin with his fangs as the allure of fresh blood just a mere pinprick away enticed him.

The pair moved to the suggested area, Kevin placing the few pillows that he saw beneath Edd to ensure his comfort. Edd had just enough time to pull his shoulder bag close to him before Kevin all but pounced on him, once again leaving love bites in his wake but never fully breaking the skin. Not _yet_.

Once he was satisfied, Kevin kissed a trail to Edd’s nipples. He encased his mouth over one slowly, sucking and licking it before catching it with his teeth and pulling gently. Edd bit back a cry by biting the back of his hand just as Kevin caught the other between his fingers, pinching, twisting, and pulling at it.

Before long, Kevin’s lips began to slowly make a trail even lower, stopping to flick his tongue over Edd’s naval before continuing, having to hold Edd by his waist firmly to get him to stop squirming. Using his teeth and casting his eyes upward to look at Edd, who watched back with a partially open mouth showing the gap in his teeth, Kevin carefully unzipped his black dress pants, the pair never breaking eye contact.

He pulled them down and off, casting them to the side before focusing on the pair of underwear and the noticeable pulsing bulge with a small wet stain were the tip would be that greeted him. He hooked his thumbs under the waist band before gripping them tightly and going painfully slow, pulled those down as well. Edd let out a sigh of relief as the cool air hit his penis, making it twitch involuntarily before the feeling of warm air grazing the tip snatched his attention.

He found himself captivated as Kevin slowly began lowering his mouth toward his aching need, but hovering mere inches from it, refused to take it into his mouth. Edd trembled with anticipation, fighting the urge to buck his hips before he saw Kevin’s playful, antagonizing smirk. Edd took in a deep, irate breath.

“Do. **NOT.** Tease me...not _now_.” Edd punctuated impatiently, testing the waters as he attempted to buck upward and felt resistance as Kevin reestablished the grip on his waist one-handed. The other finally grabbed hold of his member as he playfully kissed the tip a few times before sucking on the head lightly, pulling it back out of his mouth. He blew cool air over it, feeling it throb and twitch in his grasp while Edd shivered and swiped Kevin's cap off. He entangled his fingers in his flaming red hair and gripped down hard, nails scraping the scalp.

Kevin took in the tip again, this time teasing the slit of Edd’s cock with his tongue. He purposefully went as slow as possible, humming around the tip ever so often as his hand would ‘slip’ to graze Edd’s balls until Edd tried harder than usual to push his head down, urging him to take more into his mouth.  Kevin laughed at his aggression and rewarded it by finally engulfing the entire length into his mouth. A long, low moan fell from Edd’s lips as his head fell back and he fought to buck his hips forward harder again, unsuccessful.

Kevin let his throat contract as his head bobbed up and down in a steady motion, pausing only to suck on the tip and slip his tongue partially into that oozing slit, lapping up any precum as his hand fondled and caressed Edd’s balls.  Edd’s grip became impossible tight as he began to tug and yank Kevin’s head forward, urging him to move faster and losing himself in Kevin’s ministrations once he complied, feeling somewhat bad in the back of his mind for the abuse but knowing he was more than capable of handling it.

It wasn’t long before Edd let go of Kevin’s hair and clamped his hands over his mouth, releasing into Kevin’s. The vamp patiently allowed his mouth to fill up with the salty fluid before swallowing the bulk of it. Edd watched as Kevin stared down at him, slowly flicking out his tongue and sensually licking his own lips just as a small dribble escaped from the corner and he swallowed down the rest.

“So unsanitary…” Edd breathed out feeling oddly aroused yet disgusted, the thought of doing such a thing himself unnerving him slightly. Trying not to dwell on it, Edd laid flat on his back panting hard as Kevin shifted above him, finally removing his own clothing and adding them to the pile with Edd’s. Kevin spread his boyfriend’s legs further apart and coating his index finger with saliva, began to probe at Edd’s entrance.

He jumped a little as the tip pushed past the tight ring of muscle, grunting in mild pain as he breathed Kevin’s name, who paused before pulling his finger away, alarmed. “You alright, babe?” Edd nodded a bit before sitting up, leaning to his left. He rifled through his shoulder bag and finding it, handed a small bottle of lubrication over to the waiting redhead.

“Right, almost forgot you brought a goody bag.” Kevin joked cheekily as he coated his fingers and setting the bottle down close to him, once again began probing at Edd’s entrance, this time slowly pushing one digit in. Edd grimaced in discomfort as Kevin began moving and curling his finger, reaching up to grip his forearms as he bit his lip to keep from crying out. As he got used to the sensation, Kevin added a second finger, burying both to the knuckle as Edd hissed in pain. Kevin gave a apologetic look before he began stretching him anew, making deliberately rhythmic scissoring motions.

Edd felt the blood slowly rush back to his penis as Kevin continued, finally adding a third finger. When Edd began to rock his hips back and forth onto the them, releasing low guttural moans, Kevin pulled away and began coating his cock liberally with lubrication, ignoring the small whine Edd produced at the lost of contact and warmth.

He took hold of Edd’s thighs and lifted them just slightly as he aligned himself with the enticing entrance. Edd held his breath as he felt the tip of the head push right against the tight ring of muscle, reaching up to pull Kevin down toward him as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kevin’s neck, causing the tip of to be pushed in. Kevin paused, giving Edd a moment to collect his bearing before pushing himself into him fully in one strong, fluid stroke.

Edd’s breath caught momentarily as he clamped his eyes shut, crying out into Kevin’s arm as Kevin’s hips made skin on skin contact with him, the penetration so deep. He trembled, feeling full as he felt himself contract and expand to accommodate Kevin’s impressive size.

The vamp didn’t move immediately, taking the moment to simply enjoy the heat radiating from Edd’s body as he just noticed the faint smell of honey and mint from his raven hair. Kevin felt his penis twitch with need as he waited to continue, a low grunt escaping his lips as he struggled to restrain himself from ravishing the limber teen beneath him, focusing instead on listening to the steady beat of his heart. That pumped that ever intoxicating delicious red liquid just beckoning him to take a sip.

“Fuck.” He muttered as he felt his fangs enlarging, the thought going straight to his penis and making it weep with more precum. He had to wait…there was a very specific moment he wanted to feed from Edd tonight, but damn if the thought combined with the low, sexy moans entwined with pleasure and pain Edd was emitting right now were making having restraint easy. He looked up, catching the tears welling in the corners of Edd's eyes and instinctively kissed them away.  Edd gave him a thankful smile as he leaned back to lay flush on his back again, both trying to ignore the surges the small movements gave them. He took in a few more calming breaths before he gave Kevin the okay to continue to move in earnest.

In response, Kevin took hold of Edd's thighs, lifting them just slightly as he shifts his hips, brushing up against Edd’s sweet spot just barely and causing him to make a low wail as a hot tingle of satisfaction coursed through him. The sounds sends another twitch of need to Kevin’s cock as he clenches his eyes shut, fighting dark urge after dark urge. He barely gives Edd time to recover before pulling out almost all the way and slamming back into him, drawing another strangled wail from him as Edd muffles himself by biting his bottom lip.

At first, Edd whimpers as Kevin finds his pace but it isn’t long before Edd undulates with Kevin’s motions, the pair syncing up perfectly as their hips move together. They stay this way for a while, Kevin’s own pleasure heightened when Edd forgets to bite his lip and allows him to hear a flurry of yelps and moans in quick succession. This ends when Edd uses his hat to partially cover his face again and wraps his arms across his mouth.

Kevin pauses, removing the hat hastily and tossing it on to the heap with the rest of the clothing before reaching up and removing Edd’s hands from his face, entwining their fingers as he holds them by his head. Edd sputters, looking at him with alarm as he cast an aside glance first to his discarded hat, then to the right door.

“M-my voice—s-someone could hear—!”

“Let em,” Kevin replied before capturing Edd’s lips in passionate kiss. “I wanna hear you, babe.” Edd attempted to protest but cried out instead, arching his back when Kevin bucked his hips forward again. Kevin grunted satisfied as he picked his swift, steady pace back up, greedily lapping up the beautiful cries Edd emitted as his grip tightened in Kevin’s hands.  Kevin only paused to grind and roll his hips while being buried deep inside Edd, eliciting louder, longer screams of pleasure from him that echoed off the walls, much to Kevin’s utter delight. His ears perked up as he heard a shuffle of movement beyond the door on the right side but he ignore it as he focused on pleasing his boyfriend.

Kevin hooked his arm around Edd’s waist and sat him in his lap. He pulled both Edd and himself up effortlessly to sit in an upright position, quickly realigning himself and pushing back inside Edd’s heat. As he began picking his rhythm back up, Edd balanced himself by planting each palm firmly on either thigh and gripping down tightly, met each thrust eagerly, their grunts, wails, and moans permeating throughout the eerily quiet chapel.

They kissed again, their tongues fighting for dominance over one another before one particularly deep thrust hit Edd’s prostate directly and had him engulfed in a blinding pure bliss. He moaned into Kevin’s mouth, pecking him with kisses a few times as he continued to ride him, that wonderful bundle of nerves now under constant assault. Before long it all became too much and Edd found himself wrapping his arms around Kevin’s neck, burying his face into the crook of it as he cried out incessantly.

It spurred Kevin to continue and he entangled his fingers in Edd’s hair, pulling his head back as Kevin moved his lips along his neck, licking along the jugular vein and sucking strongly at his pulse as his hips continued to buck upward, rolling them and continuing to attack Edd’s prostrate, turning him into a blabbering mess with each consecutive thrust received.  
  
His fingers dug into Kevin’s shoulders as he felt a familiar build up, tears stinging his eyes again. “K-Kevin! I-it’s too—deep—can’t—!" he begged and his body was tilted back slightly as Kevin grabbed his member and began stroking it in rhythm with their movements. There was no way he could last much longer at this rate, feeling himself contract tightly around Kevin.

He tried to warn Kevin further of his impending orgasm but his words came out as a jumble of incoherent nonsense. Instead, he settled for repeatedly chanting Kevin’s name, no longer caring who heard him as his voice grew louder and the moans became longer, his movements becoming erratic as the feeling of his release felt close now. Kevin grunted in satisfaction, feeling his own release building rapidly as he listened to the sound of Edd’s voice begging him with need.

With a few more strokes, Edd’s head fell back and with a loud, triumphant cry of Kevin’s name from the depths of his diaphragm, he came, the warm, thick fluid coating both their stomachs and Kevin’s hand.

His senses at their peak now, Kevin groaned in pleasure as his own thrust became erratic. His pupils dilated as he focused on the throbbing vein along the right side of Edd’s neck, his feral nature beginning to override any restraint he had left.

Taking the opportunity while Edd was preoccupied in his orgasmic high, Kevin leaned in and cupping the back of Edd’s head, buried his fangs deep into Edd’s jugular vein. Edd’s breath hitched as he felt an odd combination of blinding white heat, a perfect mixture of pleasure and pain.  Hissing, his eyes rolled back before he closed them and Kevin moaned against his throat in pleasure as the last bit of Edd’s orgasm came in small spurts. He bit down harder than he meant to as the hand he was using to hold Edd’s hair tightened. With a final sharp jerk of his hips, he released deep inside of Edd, trying hard to even out his breathing as he continued to feed.

He took generous gulps, savoring the silky copper taste that filled his mouth in euphoria before forcing himself to pull away, carefully prying his fangs from Edd’s neck. The lissome teen moaned pitifully at the loss of contact and Kevin fought hard to ignore the renewed surge of interest and instead focused on licking the pair of wounds with his tongue to catch the residual blood that was pooling there.

As the scent of fresh blood continually wafted into his nostrils, a dark thought entered his mind as it had many times in the past. He could turn Edd if he wanted and in some ways, he knew Edd would let him. But he knew better. Edd was enraptured at the moment and liable to agree to anything he wanted. While he loved the idea of being with Edd for whatever an eternity would be for himself, a decision like that needed to be made with a clear and concise head. After all, free birds sang far better than those trapped in guided cages. He knew that from personal experience.

He finally pulled away from Edd’s neck, the pair taking each other in completely as they both slowly began to come down. Before he could protest, Kevin quickly captured Edd’s mouth in a messy, blood soaked kiss, knowing he would be in for it later but caring very little, still on the tail end of his high.

There was a soft whimper of dissatisfaction as Edd tastes the coppery fluid currently coating his mouth while Kevin lapped at his tongue with hungry need. He really, **_really_** had to get Kevin to stop wanting to share the tastes of his own bodily fluids with him.

Kevin eased up, still pecking Edd in between each breathless whisper of the word “messy,” when the room was filled suddenly with florescent lightening and the pair pulled apart instantly, looking up towards the door on the right hand side as a loud gasp of shock filled the room.

There stood Deacon Thompson, trying to fully grasp the situation before him as his mouth opened and closed resembling that of a fish, making odd, low squawking noises. Edd offered a smile that looked more like a wince as Kevin gave the man a full, blood soaked fanged grin of satisfaction.

“Deacon.” He greeted him politely and the elder man shook his head before focusing on Edd. “Eddward!? What is the meaning of this!”

“Oh! Erm, well, hello!” Edd stammered nervously. “We were just...I mean, I was just about to start cleaning and—”

“We just wanted to make more of a mess first.” Kevin joked casually and Edd immediately cut him the most accusatory, withering glare he had ever seen as the deacon continued to stare at the pair in disbelief. Kevin only offered a sheepish grin and shrug of his shoulders. “What? It’s kinda true, babe."  He leaned in and whispered. “Fun completely achieved, right?” Then he looked up at the deacon and frowned. “Guess we aren’t getting that heart-attack though.”

“Heart-atta—who or **_what_ ** are you?!” The elder man bellowed and Edd flinched, his grip tightening as he buried his face in Kevin’s shoulder, smearing blood. Kevin’s own grip tightened possessively and protectively as he looked down to ensure Edd was okay upon feeling him shake. He snapped his head back up to send their intruder a death glare, green orbs now a deep shade of scarlet, catching the elder man off guard as they made eye contact. Deacon Thompson’s eyes seemed to fog over as his body relaxed and satisfied he was completely under his control, Kevin spoke sonorously. “Go back into the office. Tell the other guy everything’s fine. Forget you ever saw us, then sleep.”

Blinking and focusing on nothing in particular, the deacon slowly did as he was told, the door shutting with a soft click behind him. Kevin pulled Edd back, a large toothy smile in triumph as the latter gave a sigh of relief. Wordlessly, the pair finally pulled apart and got to their feet, beginning to gather their things. Kevin put his clothing back on while Edd stood around awkwardly, waiting for him to leave so he could wash up in the nearby restroom.

Kevin pulled his hoodie on and felt a vice grip in his chest as he looked over at Edd, whom was staring back wistfully but in trepidation. He had to go now, in case the old geezer got curious anyway and decided to come investigate despite what he’d told the deacon to tell him. Kevin gave him an apologetic smile but said nothing as Edd loosely pulled his robes tightly against his body to shield himself from the cold and regain a sense of modesty.

“See you when I get home?” Edd asked and Kevin nodded. “Course! Want me to make you a snack? That fruit bowl thing you like so much?”

Edd nodded, gratefully. “Thank you! With extra strawberries, please?”

“Only if we can dip them in chocolate and you let me feed them to you. Or lick it off of you.” Kevin teased. “Deal.” Edd responded confidently and Kevin couldn’t hide his surprise laced with mild suspicion. Edd should know better than to tease him right now if he wanted to actually make it to cleaning up this place.

“We could make a mess.” Kevin reasoned with a arch of the brow.

“Have we not done that already?” Edd smiled, bordering on seductively. “What’s one more?”

Kevin bit his bottom lip, feeling a shiver of pleasure coarse through him, the thought of Edd wanting to make a mess with him making him hard all over again. He was seriously considering staying despite the obvious dangers of being found again—but then if he, he wouldn't be able to prepare the chocolate and fruit.

Fighting back the still ever-present urge to ignore common sense and pounce on Edd again, he focused on smoothing out his clothing as he prepared to leave. “Try not to take forever, dork.” He said as he made his way for the exit.

Edd watched him before an idea formulated in his head. “Kevin?” The redhead paused. “Will you come back to the chapel again?” Kevin tossed him a smile over his shoulder. “Dude, don’t I always?”

Edd returned a warm smile and with a blink of his eyes, Kevin had vanished. His breath caught as he looked around, still not used to Kevin’s sudden departures. With a stretch of his arms and a groan as a few bones popped, he looked around the room exhausted. For once, he really didn’t feel like cleaning but a promise was promise.

Reminding himself of what awaited him at home, he set out to finally complete his last task of the night, humming as he ignored the constant throbbing in his ass and grabbed up the remainder of his clothing and shoulder bag, making his way to the nearest restroom to wash up thoroughly.

Outside, Kevin’s ears perked up and he paused as he got to the iron gate that surrounded the church grounds. He smiled as he recognized the melody Edd was humming. That was the song he’d been humming when the pair first met. Edd remembered.

“Pfft...such a sweet dork.” He sighed warmly before with a burst of energy, he began to dip and snake among the shadows, working to make it back to Edd’s home a quickly as he could.

He wanted to make sure everything would be ready for the rest of the night, as he was always one that enjoyed an encore performance.


End file.
